


The Seventh Year

by queseraaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Hongbin thinks he is fine without putting a label over his relationship with Hakyeon. But things clearly don't turn out the way he wants it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun and I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to give me some feedback, thanks! <3

“Hey Hongbin, the paint supplies you ordered the other day is here. You can come and pick it up any time.” **BEEP**

The answer machine turns silent after it serves its purpose.

Without looking away from his computer screen, Hyuk asks, “You bought more paint supplies for him again?”

“Yeap. What’s wrong? It’s his birthday present.” As if they are being cursed to glue their eyes on the computer screen, Hongbin too, answers absentmindedly with his eyes fixated on his computer screen.

“Oh come on, you are such a boring dude. You buy him paint supplies all the time and even for his birthday too? How createt-NOOOOOOOOOOOO UGHHHHH” Hyuk loses the game before he can complete his rebuttal.

“AHA! I told you not to mock my Hanzo master. You were saying? Oh, the birthday present. What is wrong with buying him paint supplies for his birthday? He uses them and he likes it. I can afford it and it’s practical so it is a win-win situation. Nobody is complaining here.” Hongbin says it with triumph.

“God, you guys are boring. This is a chance to do something special and win him over. You guys know each other for what, six years going seven? How long are you going to wait?”

“I just feel that there is no need to put labels over the relationship. He is happy, I am happy and we are happy with just hanging out. What is wrong with that?”

“Sure, nothing is wrong now but are you sure this is going to remain status quo forever? Either you do something or you gonna regret it when someone comes in and sweep him off his feet. That is when things go wrong. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. Since when did his younger brother become such a drama king? It must be the influence of Taekwoon, they hang out way too much.

//

Hakyeon’s birthday is next Monday and Hongbin has already reserved a table at their usual restaurant – Circle Chicken. While others may scoff at his choice of restaurant, Hongbin knows Hakyeon wouldn’t mind. After all, it is his favourite place that sells his favourite food – chicken.

Although they have been spending their birthdays together every year without fail, as if they had a silent agreement, Hongbin suddenly becomes insecure about it.

Damn it. Why do I get influenced by Hyuk so easily?

Thinking better to be safe than sorry, he immediately texts Hakyeon to confirm.

**BUZZ BUZZ** Hakyeon glances at his phone when it vibrates.

> 1:30pm, Hongbi: Hey, we are doing our usual next Monday right? Birthday treat and present at CC?

A smile flashes across his face. Finally, I thought you never ask. He replies immediately.

> 1.30pm, Yeonnie: Yes! ^_^ Can’t wait!!

Phew. Seems like I think too much. Hongbin thinks to himself when he reads Hakyeon’s reply.

//

After replying to Hongbin, Hakyeon continue to work on what he has been painting.

“Wow, what a gorgeous painting! I mean, the work is great but the man in it is finer. Who’s the beauty?” Gongchan asks when he saw what Hakyeon is working on.

Feeling a bit of possessiveness and a sense of duty to protect the identity of whom he is painting, Hakyeon clears his throat and says, “Nobody, just someone I imagined. Now go away and don’t bother me.”

_Ugh, I never liked that guy. Especially not after Hongbin complimented that he is handsome when I showed him our group outing photo. Petty as he is, he just doesn’t like it when Hongbin compliments others, especially good looking people._

Still feeling irritated, Hakyeon gulps down a bottle of water before doing some final touches on his painting. It takes him months to paint it and he has a hard time doing it because he does not want Hongbin to chance upon it when he visits his house. Thus he has no choice but to do it in the university art room, where it is only accessible to art students.

The painting is something Hakyeon has in mind for a long time and he finally get down to it because this year is special. It marks their seventh year of friendship and he hopes it will become something different, something better.

//

2 days before Hakyeon’s birthday.

“Why am I doing this for free again?” Wonsik asked, barely making the words audible as he is busy panting.

“Because I am the best friend you ever had.”

Of all the days, the lift chooses today to break down, when the boys need to carry the painting home. So the duo has to lug the heavy painting for 6 stories. The painting isn’t meant to be heavy but Hakyeon has it framed up in a vintage frame despite the weight because it suits Hongbin. Classy. Fine.

As he passes Wonsik a bottle of Iced Tea, Hakyeon says sincerely, “Thanks for helping, really. I can’t do it without you.”

Before Wonsik can say anything, the doorbell rings.

As if they can be heard by anyone, Wonsik whispers, “Who is that?”

Soon both of them hear the sound of keys being fumbled out of the pocket and Hakyeon exclaims, “Oh crap!!!! I forgot Hongbin has a spare pair of keys and he might be here to clean up since he does that occasionally during the weekends.” Panic spread across Hakyeon’s face as he tries to think of a solution.

“Clean up during the weekends?! What is he? Your maid? Or your wife?” Wonsik couldn’t understand.

“This is not the time to discuss that, we need to hide the painting before he enters!!!” Hakyeon urges Wonsik to carry the painting into his room.

They manage to get into Hakyeon’s room just when Hongbin steps in.

“Hakyeon?” Hongbin shouts. Worried that Hakyeon may be in the shower and does not want to seem intrusive, even though Hakyeon told him to let himself in all the time.

Hakyeon and Wonsik freeze when they hear Hongbin.

“COMING!”

Hongbin is taken aback when he sees two figures entering the living room.

“Oh, I didn’t know you have company. Should I leave?” He asks bitterly. He never seen this guy before and Hongbin knows all of Hakyeon’s friends, even the one who has a big nose and acts cute all the time.

“No no, it’s fine, he’s about to leave, right? This is Wonsik, he is from my dance club. Wonsik, this is Hongbin, my best friend.” Hakyeon throws a glance at Wonsik, signaling him to leave.

_Best friend. Of course I am his best friend, what else will he say?_ Hongbin gives a slight smile and says hello.

Wonsik gets the hint from Hakyeon, “O-Oh yeah, I’m about to leave. Nice meeting you, I’ll see you around I guess.”

_See me around? What does that even mean? I don’t want to see him, especially not together with Hakyeon. Stupid man with long legs._ Hongbin keeps that thought to himself.

His train of thoughts gets disrupted when Hakyeon clears his throat.

“Why are you here suddenly?” Hakyeon asks, a little too hasty.

Hongbin can’t help it and gives a snarky reply, “Why? Did I interrupt something with your new friend who has never ending legs?”

Upon hearing his reply, Hakyeon senses something is wrong because Hongbin gets snappy whenever he is bothered.

“Did something happened? Is that why you are here?”

“No, I just thought of dropping by to clean. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I should leave.”

Hakyeon doesn’t believe him. He blocks Hongbin’s way and demand him to say what is bothering him.

“I told you there is nothing! I’m sorry, alright, sorry for ruining your little cuddle session with Mr Long Legs.” Hongbin snaps again and this time round, he does not hide his jealousy.

Hakyeon takes a few seconds to get what is going on. When he understands the full picture, he chuckles loudly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Hongbin...are you…jealous?”

That question surprises Hongbin. Is he really jealous about it? What happens to “not wanting to put labels on relationship”?

Just then, Hakyeon pulls his hand and leads Hongbin to his room. “Come on, I have something to show you.”

“This is…?”

“Uh huh, that’s a portrait of you. I painted it according to the photo I took secretly when we were in Paris, and obviously, when you weren’t looking. What do you think?”

“Amazing… When did you…?”

“Before you shower me with compliments, look at the bottom. Here.” Hakyeon points to the sentence painted at the bottom of the painting.

Hongbin can’t believe what he is reading. He pinches himself to ensure it is not a dream.

“I wanted to give it to you on my birthday as a surprise but I guess I should do it now before any misunderstanding occurs. Lee Hongbin, my best friend, the man I have known for the longest time. I have spent the past six birthdays with you without fail and I want to keep doing it for the rest of my birthdays, as well as yours. Lee Hongbin, I love you. Will you allow me to celebrate our birthdays as boyfriends instead of best friends?”

Without saying a word, Hongbin kisses Hakyeon on the lips. When their lips part, Hakyeon can’t hide his glee. He smiles even brighter when Hongbin whispers to him, “Yes, I love you, my boyfriend.”


End file.
